Imager
Profile "An army travels on its fuel tank, that means there are a thousand Bots counting on me." Note: One of the largest and toughest Femmes in service today. Has contempt for her assignment to frontline infantry due to her build. Holds the Helios Array recharging cell, which is able to create energon from sunlight and displays adaptable energy usage, though inefficient in that use. Able to masquerade troops using hologram technology, favors confusion over diversions. One of Cybertron's greatest musicians. Has a tendency to short circuit or shut down when attacks manage to get through her near impenetrable quad layered eledinium armor. Skills: Efficiency Expert, Camouflage, and Vioello Master Weapon of Choice: Triple Barreled Short Nosed Plasma Shotgun Defense of Choice: Tower Shield made out of her Solar Array History Originally an enerchemical engineer on Cybertron, Imager was actually a backliner for the early war. While adequate at her job, she disliked the area around her, the world, and retreated back into one of her passions, the vioello (sort of a cello). She starts writing music, and eventually quits her job as a civil engineer in Retoris to play her music on the vioello, and ends up becoming one of the greatest during-war musicians on Cybertron, using her natural holographic ability to create a serene, surreal experience for the audience. She cannot escape the war, as musicians find themselves requested by the war effort for morale. However the longer the war slogs on, the less need there is for her talents, and soon she realizes how helpless she is, in the great scheme of things. Imager is recruited into the real Autobot ranks and reformatted as a refueler. War has a profound effect on her, shattering her early life's dreams of stardom and accomplishment. She takes her first life at Kaon, as part of a mass exodus from a prisoner of war gladiator pit match, and that moment destroys her artistic side forever. Imager became a refueler for a cell of the Female Autobots on Cybertron. As one of the refuelers, she was able to collect solar energy to support her team, however despite her best efforts, energon was constantly in need, other teams constantly were running out, and so the Great Shutdown affected the Femmes as much as any. Already weary of war, Imager took this as a personal failure, blaming herself for each Femme lost in battle, maintaining that 'If they had more power to work with' etc. Large, slow and clunky, she was always the problem for teams on the run, as most of the Femmes were very nimble and fast, Imager was closer to a tank than a sports car in operations. She was separated from her team when she was unable to complete a jump over a chasm in Cybertron, which damaged her greatly and left her underground until her power ran out. Rediscovered during Cybertron's reformatting, Imager finds herself wondering what happened to her lost team, though ultimately she knows the truth, after all they were counting on her...and she'll never let that go. Notes The biggest armored Femme on Cybertron (currently). Tough, full of bravado, strong and crass, she and Torque simply have to be good drinking buddies LOVES to gloat about her superior armor. Enjoys trampling those smaller than her Noted to abhor water. Has a rational hatred and fear of Razorclaw, the only Con who managed to humilate her by slagging her precious armor and shield. An expert taunter and threatmaker, some of her best include - I'm going to take that bolt gun, plant it into your exhaust port and rivet your mouth shut from the inside. - You couldn't cycle energon if you flushed it through your outtake valves. - I've had worse problems flushed out of my radiator. - You know what your problem is?..... it's me! *smash* - The only danger I'm in...is denting my shield on your thick skull! - Hah, look at you. All tuckered out. I'm Imager the Unfatigueable! I can do this ALL. DAY. - Listen up Shift for brains, you're better off runnin, still if it's a whoopin you're a wanting, I'll oblige. - You suck! This concludes her best taunts. Logs Players Zero